Exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and to computers and, more particularly, to database structures for information retrieval, to computer-to-computer data modifying, and to presentation processing of documents.
Navigating websites can be difficult. When people want to share content available from a website, many people email one or more instances of a uniform resource locator (or “URL”). These uniform resource locators identify a network location of shared content. Many readers, for example, may have emailed a uniform resource locator to a recipient, thus allowing the recipient to download pictures, news, and other content of interest. Unfortunately, though, some web locations (and perhaps even intermediate steps along the way to a web location) are not directly reachable by simply clicking or selecting a corresponding uniform resource locator, so users have difficulty sharing the content. Some web locations, for example, link to a programming “script” that takes over a browser and navigates to a final website destination. Other web locations may require authentication at a portal website before navigating to the final website destination. For web locations like these, users may find it difficult to determine the uniform resource locators that must be navigated to reach the final website destination. Users may thus benefit from new concepts that allow sharing of website content without requiring adherence to a complicated, unknown, or even inaccurate list of uniform resource locators and manual navigation instructions (e.g., “click on the course name, enter your login credentials on the resulting page, then click on the course name, . . . ”).